When the Time Comes
by hyper terra
Summary: When you think everyday is a normal day in Tomoeda, a boy arrives in Japan for no reason? Or maybe there is... Chapter Four uploaded!
1. Chapter One

When the Time Comes 

Cardcaptor Sakura / Cardcaptors fanfiction by hyper terra [http://terrastar.pitas.com]

**Genre** [secret]

©Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to CLAMP

**Chapter one: Morning Rain; A Favor**

**As Sakura skated gracefully to school**, she glanced upon everything beautiful around her. The falling sakura petals, the birds flying above her head, the sun's rays penetrating the leaves of the other trees. 

_What a beautiful day!_ She thought.

Unexpectedly, her watch beeped, reminding her that she is very late from school.

"Hoe! I'm gonna be late!" She skated faster and faster, not minding her brother who just passed by on his bike.

"Kaijuu! You almost ran over me!" Touya shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

"Gomen nasai, onii-chan!" Sakura replied but didn't even bother to stop.

Touya watched her skate away to school. _That kaijuu keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday..._

**

She stopped dead in her tracks at the school gate as she heard the school bell ring.

_Sou na...I'm late...matte...maybe Mihana-sensei is late...yoshi! I hope that terror Algebra teacher gets sick or something..._

She continued on to change in her normal school shoes. She ignored the second bell that rang again...

**

"Now, to be able to know whether the function has an inverse you apply this formula..." Mihana Junoue, the high school algebra teacher, grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing on the clean blackboard. 

The faces of the discombobulated students sank to their desks as they saw the writing Mihana wrote.

(f o g)(x) = (g o f)(x) = x  

"...or simply..."

f((g)x) = g(f(x)) = x

_Oh God....I can't take this._ Tomoyo thought as she tried to understand what the equation means. _And where IS Sakura? She's been late for 20 minutes! _She glanced over Sakura's desk. 

"Sakura...Monster Mihana is going to kill you..." She whispered to herself.

Unfortunately, Mihana heard Tomoyo. She raised an eyebrow, symbolizing authority.

"Ms. Daidouji! Stand up!...Perhaps you have something to share to the class." Mihana said sternly.

Tomoyo stood up and bowed. "G-gomen, Mihana-sensei..."

They heard Meiling snicker.

"...Ms. Li! Stand up and write on the board the answers to the homework I gave the class." She said.

"...ano...Mihana-sensei...I" Meiling muttered.

"...Nani? You didn't do your homework?!"

"Demo, I don't understand the lesson! You go way too fast!" She stomped the ground. "You won't even ask us if we understand!"  

"You uncouth girl! Learn some manners, will you!" Mihana banged the board. 

"Demo!..." Meiling clenched her fists.

"Be quiet! Never talk back to your teacher!"

Tomoyo lowered her head in shame. She started the Meiling vs. Mihana shouting match. Meiling stopped shouting and felt sorry for Tomoyo.

"Ms. Daidouji. Next time, you should stop whatever you're doing. You're disrupting my class....You too, Ms. Li!"

"Hai, Mihana-sensei..." Tomoyo murmured.

"Ms. Li?"

"...Hai...Mihana-sensei." Meiling gritted her teeth. _obake-sensei..._

"Next meeting, we will have a long test about what I discussed today!" She took her stuff on the teacher's desk. "Make sure you studied. Next time, try to observe proper decorum." 

"Ms. Daidouji, Ms. Li, you two are going to the detention room after dismissal. Goodbye." She went straight out of the room.

**

The other students groaned...but no one dared to blame Meiling. They knew that Meiling would beat them up if they did.

"No! That's so unfair!" Meiling shouted. "She is such a witch!" She looked at Tomoyo, who was about to burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan...I got you raked up into a mess."

Tomoyo sighed. "It's okay, Meiling. It was MY fault after all...**I** started it." She gave a weak grin.

Meiling smiled. "At least we're going to be together in detention!" Then Meiling's smile turned into a frown. "...with Monster Mihana."

They both giggled. Meiling stopped. 

"Oh no! Who's going to fetch Xiaolang from the airport?! He's coming later in the afternoon!" She frenzied.

"Xiao-what? Who is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"Xiaolang is his Chinese name, while Syaoran is his Japanese. He's my faaaaavourite cousin! He's so cute you'll want to cuddle him up!" Meiling ranted on and on. "...But, no one is going to fetch him from the airport to Tomoeda!"

"Uh-oh...I think you should worry about that later. The next teacher is about to come." Tomoyo said as she heard the sliding of the door.

**

The door slid slowly and the students looked at whoever came in and sighed in relief and continued with their talking to one another.

"Sakura?!" Meiling shouted. 

"Sakura-chan! I was so worried!" Tomoyo wore a glad face. "You were later than usual."

"Not to mention lucky! You missed the whole Algebra class!" Meiling said.

Sakura just smiled at Meiling. "Why? What happened?"

"Tomoyo and I got into detention..." Meiling said. "And, no one could fetch Xiao-..." She stopped as she looked at Sakura evilly.

Sakura gave her a weird look. "What? Is there something on my face? WHAT?!"

Meiling kneeled down. "Sakura...onegai!!!"

"Another favor, huh?...Okay, what is it this time?" Sakura smiled forcefully.

She clasped her hands. "My cousin, Xiaolang, is coming to Japan at five o' clock in the afternoon. Can you fetch him from the airport to my apartment? Please?"

Sakura thought for a while. "hmmm.....okay. You win."   

Meiling hugged her tightly. "Arigato! Arigato! Sakura! You're the best!" She looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "I guess I have nothing to worry about while we're in detention!"

Tomoyo smiled back. "You're right."

Time passed by and things in school are going well...almost. Sakura still took down notes in Chemistry class, Tomoyo just listened quietly to the teacher rant on and on about Binary Ionic and Molecular Compounds. And Meiling? She slept unsuspected behind Sakura's back. 

_Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...._

"Yes...." Meiling woke up. "The lunch bell always wakes me up!"

"Well, Meiling...I guess I would have to move Chemistry to lunchtime to keep you awake, ne?" The teacher smiled and left. Good thing that their Chemistry teacher was nice.

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._

"Ms. Li and Ms. Daidouji! Meet me at the office for a while..." Mihana said.

"Aw! Jeez! ....Come on, Tomoyo...Mihana-sensei could get worse..." Meiling stood up and took Tomoyo's hand.

"Uh...okay...Ja ne, Sakura-chan! Can you find a table for us later at lunch? Arigato!" Tomoyo said as she strolled away. 

Sakura picked up her stuff from the table when her scientific calculator fell on the aisle, creating a startling sound.

"Hoe?!" 

She quickly bent down and picked it up, checking if it still works.

"Yokatta...It's not broken..." She sighed in relief. "I would fail Chem if I don't have this."

"Excuse me! Can you, like, move? You're, like, blocking our way!" An acute voice behind Sakura said.

Sakura looked behind her. "Hoe!" She quickly stood up and brushed her skirt. "G-gomen nasai, Auriko-san..." She bowed.

Auriko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kinomoto! Just stay out of our way!" She said as she passed by. 

"By the way, that's Hikada-san to you, not Auriko! Oh, please! You're nothing compared to me!" She raised her head.

"Gomen, Hikada-san..." Sakura bowed again.

"Hmph! Whatever! Let's go, Haru. We, definitely, couldn't stand losers in the classroom." Auriko motioned her friend behind her to follow. Haru raised her face swiftly away from her and followed Auriko. 

Sakura took her stuff and left the room. She put them in the locker and leaned beside it. 

_God...school is...very stressful. And add Hikada and Haru to that mixture...crap..._

_Thank God it's lunchtime..._

She played with her auburn hair for a while when she remembered something. 

_"Can you find a table for us later at lunch? Arigato!"_ Tomoyo's voice reminded her in her memory.

"Hoe! I forgot to get them a table!" Sakura quickly rushed to the canteen.

**

Sakura looked around the crowded canteen for a free table, but to no avail because the canteen was jam-packed with high school girls and boys.

_Sorry, Tomoyo-chan..._ She mentally apologized.

Sakura came across the vendor machine and decided to buy a soft drink to cool her down. She inserted a 100 ¥ coin into the slot and pressed the green Coca-Cola™ button. The panel displayed a smiley face and the word 'Arigato' flashed in Hiragana. Sakura heard a dropping sound inside the machine and picked up the Coca-Cola™ in can. 

"Sakura-chan!!" A faint sound of Tomoyo's voice was heard meters away from Sakura.

"Ah! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura searched the canteen for Tomoyo. "Doko ni? (where are you?)" 

An agitated hand was waving at her. "Sakura-chan! Over here!" Tomoyo waved some more.

"Hoe! There you are!" Sakura marched towards Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo was sitting with Meiling, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. There were all giggling about something.  

"Hey guys! What's happening?" Sakura sat down beside Tomoyo. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she pulled the tab of the can open. "...And what happened with Mihana-sensei?"

"Forget about Mihana...We were talking about Meiling's cousin, Syaoran. He's coming to Tomoeda today!" Naoko replied.

"I know....So, how does this Xiaola- *ahem* Syaoran look like?" Sakura cleared her throat. "It's hard to pronounce his Chinese name!" She drank her softdrink.

"He's so cute and handsome that you would just want to cuddle him up!" Chiharu quickly responded. "Ne, Meiling?"

Meiling nodded happily. "Wanna see his picture again?"

They all nodded except Sakura. "Hai! Hai!"

Meiling noticed Sakura's passivity. "Sakura?"

"Hoe?...oh! Hai! I want to see his picture, please." Sakura smiled.

Meiling took out a picture from her pocket. She showed it to them. "Here."

Rika swiftly grabbed the picture from Meiling and gazed at it. "woooh....Everytime I look at him, he gets cuter and cuter!"

Meiling took the picture back. "Rika! You saw this picture twice already!...Here you go, Sakura. You'll need it later." She handed the picture to Sakura. 

Sakura observed the picture carefully. In the picture, there was a boy and a girl (meiling) in it. The boy has brown hair and amber eyes. 

_Well...he's not really that cute...he looks so...arrogant._

He was trying to get away from Meiling's _death grip_. The young little Meiling grabbed the poor boy's neck and was _trying_ to _kill_ him.

Sakura laughed at the SD (super-deformed) Syaoran and Meiling she formed in her mind.

"Well, what do you think? Is he cute or what?" Meiling enthusiastically asked. 

"...he's...." Sakura did wavy hand motions. "...okay...I guess..."

"...And he's gonna be fetched by Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo added.

"NO WAY!!!" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko shouted in unison.

"You are sooo lucky, Sakura!" Rika said.

"People in our school are going to be sooo envious!" Chiharu added.

"....not to mention you two are gonna be romantic!" Naoko topped it off.

"Naoko-chan!!" Sakura screamed.

They all laughed.

_Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong..._

"What? Already?!" Chiharu responded. "Anyway, see ya guys! Rika, Naoko and me are in gym class! Bye!" They stood up and left, leaving Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Oh yeah! Meiling and I are in Cooking Class! We gotta go. We're in baking!" Tomoyo announced. "Bye, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo and Meiling stood up.

"Okay...Ja ne..." Sakura drank the last drop of her soft drink. "I'm going too...in History class."

"Whoopee..." Meiling sarcastically said. She sounded like a zombie.

"Ja ne! (see ya)"Tomoyo exited the canteen. Sakura waved.

"Don't forget, Sakura. Xiaolang's coming to the airport at five o' clock in the afternoon! You would have to fetch him by then and bring him to my apartment." 

"Don't worry, Meiling...I will." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks!"

And with that, Meiling was sprinting off to her next class. Sakura shrugged and threw her can in the metal trash basket, creating a soft, yet loud, clanking sound.

"History...Looks like this Syaoran will have to wait." 

**to be continued...**

hurrah. first chapter done.^^ I guess from the looks of the events, sakura is meeting syaoran first.

**__**


	2. Chapter Two

**_When the Time Comes_**

by hyper terra

**Chapter Two: Reasons?**

**"And that ends our discussion about Montesqiue!"** Iriko Dairu, the history teacher, happily announced. She sounded happy every time her subject meets the minds of every student in Tomoeda. 

She was patient, even if half of the class was fast asleep. Sakura and Auriko was one of those students. Strangely though, Haru, Auriko's best friend, seemed to be always a silent listener to every teacher.

The school bell rang, symbolizing the end of the school day and the start of a good two-day weekend.

(a/n: whoops! gomen! i forgot to tell you that it was a friday!)****

Sakura picked up her stuff, including her giant World History book and tried to look for the page of Montesqiue. When she found it, she put a bookmark on that page and closed the book, reminding herself to make up for the lecture she _missed_. She stepped out of the classroom and went out of the school and at the park. After all, Meiling and Tomoyo are at detention at the moment and she had no one to accompany her, so she skated alone.

Sakura headed to the usual cherry blossom tree in the farther parts of the park, which she visited everyday to relax her. She sat down on the ground, took off her in-line skates and leaned on its trunk so she could rest. She checked her watch so she could budget her time in resting. _4:45 pm..._She read on the watch.

            "Why am I worrying? It's a weekend. I should rest first!" She stretched her arms and started to sleep under the shade of the cherry blossom tree and its beautifully falling petals, being guided by the east wind.

**

            "I hope that Sakura remembered to pick up Xiaolang from the airport. Or else I'm in big trouble!" Meiling said to Tomoyo as they both went out of the detention room, alive and in one piece...barely.

            "Why would you be in big trouble, Meiling?" Tomoyo asked with concern in her voice.

            "Well...Xiaolang doesn't really know where my apartment is..."

            "Why? I'm sure you can call to China. Don't you ever tell him by phone?"

            "Nope. Too lazy...besides, I have another reason." Meiling confidentially folded her arms and smiled.

Tomoyo looked at Meiling in such a way that she knew that Meiling was definitely hiding something. She found it useless, too, because she knows that how much she would _try_ to beat up Meiling to get her answer, Meiling would never tell her.

**

A blurry vision of  hundreds of cherry blossom petals falling was the only thing that Sakura saw. No wonder. She fell so fast asleep, that she was lying on the grass like a flower that was newly bloomed. Her auburn hair was messy, but it was short, so she can fix it right away. She sat up and grabbed a brush from her bag. As she was going to brush her hair, her eyes were set on the watch. It was 4:55 pm.

            "Hoe!!" She stood up. "I have to fetch this Syaoran from the airport!"

She quickly grabbed her backpack and in-line skates to put them on. With one blow of the wind, Sakura bolted away, almost running over the bystanders and pedestrians that first ooed and aahed with her graceful figure.

While she was skating, against the flow of the wind and the people, she took out from her pocket a piece of paper, folded twice. Meiling had told her to read the paper when she is going to pick him up. She stopped and opened it to read it.

_To sakura!_

_Thanks a lot for agreeing to fetch Syaoran from the airport! he..._

Sakura smiled at the letter. _Like I have a choice,_ She thought and continued to read.

_Tell Wei that you will be picking Syaoran from the airport, not me. Tell him that I have projects to do...Saran's flight number is...whoops! I forgot! Wei should know that though. Just ask him. Of course, you can ask him to drive you to the airport, okay? Just show him this letter!_

_-Meiling_

Sakura blinked and grinned at the letter. _Hai, hai, Meiling,_ She chanted in her mind. She folded the paper back to its original state and put it in back in her pocket. 

            "I guess I'll make a visit to Meiling's house..." She reminded to herself as she went back to skating. "Gotta hurry..."

**

            "Meiling! Tell me already! Why is Syaoran coming to Japan?" Tomoyo asked.

Tomoyo and Meiling were already walking on the streets. Meiling still haven't said a word about the reason of Syaoran's arrival.

            "You'll find out...eventually." She lowered her head, smiling.

While they were quietly strolling, Meiling accidentally bumped into a green-haired girl and dropped the girl's books.

            "Oh, gomen! My bad." Meiling apologized as she picked up the girl's books as a sign of apology. She looked at her and recognized her right away. "...Haru-san?"

Haru Kanoko, Auriko's best friend, have always had a stoic atmosphere. She rarely smiles or laughs. When she received her books, she bowed at Tomoyo and Meiling and walked away, leaving the two discombobulated. The two watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Meiling turned to Tomoyo.

            "Ne, Tomoyo, did you see what kind of books Haru was carrying?" She asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie...what was she carrying?"

Meiling shrugged. "This may sound weird, but, I think I saw one of Haru's books about witchcraft and spells..."

**

Sakura finally got to Meiling's place. She rang the doorbell twice and waited. The door opened and revealed an old man dressed as a butler.

            "Konnichiwa, Sakura." Wei greeted. "Where's Meiling?"

            "Oh, Meiling had some project to do. She asked me to fetch Syaoran instead of her." Sakura replied. She also gave the letter to Wei. "Here."

Wei got the letter and opened it. He read it slowly and understanding it. Then, after a minute, he folded the letter back to its original state and coughed.

            "...I see. So, I shall drive you to the airport, Sakura?" Wei asked. "...The airplane should be there right now."

Sakura nodded. She didn't have much time. She just can't skate to the airport and fetch Syaoran and his luggage. It might be too heavy, She thought. _And Syaoran might not believe that I'm fetching him. Perhaps it's best to ask Wei to accompany me instead._ She concluded.

            "Let's go." She said.

**to be continued...**

there! another chapter done messily. haha! i'll try to update soon. in the meantime, you can review and tell me what needs to be polished. ^^

i forgot to tell you: the characters are 17, in third year high school, and this all happened on a friday. Haru Kanoko is the one from chapter 1, yes, she's very mysterious and stoic, unlike Auriko Hikada. Meiling and Tomoyo have a project in Baking class, plus the detention, that's why they're together for a while.


	3. Chapter Three

**_When the Time Comes_**

by hyper terra

**Chapter Three: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

**"Thank you for flying at Japan Airlines. **Welcome to Tomoeda. Please proceed to Gate 2. We are terribly sorry for the delay of the flight." The stewardess announced. She wore a smile to everyone walking out of the plane, saying _Have a nice day_ to each of them. 

There were a lot of passengers coming out of the plane. Most of them are wearing business suits and the like. Few came from the First Class part of the plane. One of them was a seventeen-year-old boy. He was in some sort of a less formal clothing. He was tall and could be considered the top bishounen of all time. His hair was brown, but not really combed properly. His eyes reflected a shining amber color and can make any girl sweep herself on his feet.

            "I wonder where's Wei and Meiling?" He asked himself. "Grr...Why didn't she tell me where the apartment is. I could've just gone there by myself."

He walked along the aisle, along with other people. His footsteps echoed with the sound of theirs. When he got out of the plane, the noise of the airport echoed in his ears. He went to the waiting area and settled his heavy load of luggage there. He looked at the clock, which read 17:45 hours.

            "Since I can't go home on my own, I might as well find them. The airplane arrived late, though."

**

            "Where is that Syaoran?! I have been looking all over for him!" Sakura complained. "The nerve of him being late!"

She was walking around the airport in circles and still no sign of him. Sakura agreed that Wei should stay in the car while she would look for him. Before she went to the airport, she had asked Wei to bring her home to change into her outside clothes.

She went around the airport some more until she was getting a bit tired and frustrated. There were too many people, big and small, young and old, walking here, there, everywhere. She was so unfocused that accidentally bumped into someone...hard. She fell on the floor.

            "Watch it!" Sakura shouted. She looked at the person she bumped into.

The person was so angered that he shouted at Sakura, "You watch it! Why don't you apologize?!"

Sakura stood up and folded her arms on her stomach. She can't be humiliated just like that in front of many people. She guessed that the person was the same age as her. She narrowed her emerald eyes at his amber eyes.

            "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Jerk!! I was trying to find someone when I accidentally bumped into your royal, killer body!" She sarcastically apologized. "Oh, please! Have great mercy on little clumsy me!"

The boy's blood was boiling from complete anger and frustration.

            "You know what? For a girl your age, you can be very rude!"

            "Well guess what? I'm seventeen! And I can say whatever I want, whenever I want!!"

The boy thought, _Well...well...She's seventeen too._

            "So what?" He simply said. "Do you know who I am?"

            "Well, I don't know who you are! I wouldn't even try wasting my time just to guess!"

Sakura couldn't take it. She hated bigheaded and arrogant men like him. He was even worse than the all the bullies in school combined.

            "Bite your tongue, girl! You're in the presence of a member of the--" He quickly exclaimed.

            "FINE, your royal highness!!!" She screamed while raising her hands and turned to walk away.

She had to find Syaoran. She can't waste any time with some...boy who loves his name. _Sheesh! Who cares about his name?_ _Too bad. He was a bit good-looking, but what is it for when the guy is so...arrggh! _She walked past some people, almost running over them like a staggering bull, still looking for Meiling's cousin.

            "Kinomoto Sakura!" The familiar voice called aloud.

Sakura dreaded that voice._ Him again..._she thought. Huh? _How did he know my name?! Does he have some kind of power?! But, How come I can't sense it?_ She turned around.

            "Who are you?! And how the hell did you know my name?!" Sakura immediately asked.

            "Your wallet." The boy said. "You dropped your wallet."

_Strike two._ Sakura was humiliated again. But, then again, she might be too hasty. After all, she just dropped her wallet and it was _him_ who happened to pick it up. She took qfanuickly took it and put it in her pocket. She mumbled a _thanks_ and turned away.

            "Matte." The boy said. "Can I ask you something?"

            "Nani?" Sakura asked. "Hurry up. I'm trying to find someone so you better make this quick."

            "Where did you get this picture?" The boy asked as he held the picture (of the two Lis) Meiling gave Sakura.

Sakura was shocked. She took the picture from his hands and looked at it closely. She confirmed it is the one Meiling gave her during lunch.

            "How dare you take something from my wallet!!" She shouted. "I can't believe you! You, thief!" 

Sakura raised her hand to slap the person, but, somehow, he caught her hand swiftly, as if he can foresee what is going to happen. He tightened his grip on it, as in a torture interrogation, to get some answers.

            "I said, Where did you get the picture?" He hissed. "Just tell me."

Sakura winced and kept on struggling to make the boy let go of her hand, but she only felt that his hand was glued to hers tightly. _What kind of human is he? He doesn't know me, yet he's doing this!_

            "Why don't you just tell me?" The boy impatiently asked again.

She can't get away. But why should she tell a total stranger about her things? Can he be trusted? What else can she do than talk? Talk?

            "...A friend gave that to me. Meiling..." She finally spoke. "She asked me to fetch her cousin who would be coming from Hong Kong. But, as long as you won't let me go, I won't be able to move!"

The boy released her hand. Sakura massaged it softly to alleviate pain. There were red marks onto it due to his strong, irritable hand that grasped it a while ago. Sakura gave the boy a fierce look but, it seemed that he was paying no attention to it. He looked more interested at what she said.

            "Meiling?" He asked. "Li Meiling?"

Sakura blinked. "H-hoe? How did you know Meiling? Did you happen to know her cousin, too?"

The boy blinked too. _Aha! Something IS going on..._

            "I'm Li Syaoran, her cousin. Where's Meiling?" He quickly demanded.

**to be continued...**

hehe...i think you saw that coming...^^ don't forget to review! i would email you if i update, okay?


	4. Chapter Four

**_When the Time Comes_**

by hyper terra

**Chapter Four: Glares of a Cherry Blossom and a Small Wolf**

            **"I said where's Meiling?"** Syaoran asked again to a very shocked Sakura.

_This jerk is Syaoran? I can't believe it!_ Thought Sakura. _That completely appalling dumb-ass jerk is Meiling's cousin?_

Sakura can't talk. She was completely speechless. First, she was insulted, second, her hand was gripped tightly. And now, he's claiming that he's the one she's supposed to fetch?!

Syaoran put his hands on Sakura's shoulder, grabbing her attention away from her thought.

            "Hi... I'm... Li... Syaoran..." He asked slowly catching each breath for every syllable of the words he said. "Do... you... know... where... Li... Mei... ling... my... cousin... is?"****

****

Sakura swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She felt funny when Syaoran held her shoulders with both of his hands. She wanted to push them away, but she would feel sorry for the boy then.

            "Um...Meiling's busy." She let out of her mouth. "That's why I'm here to fetch you."****

Syaoran slid his hands off Sakura's shoulders. He pulled out his hand to shake hers and smiled.

            "Kinomoto Sakura, right?" He asked. "I'm Li Syaoran."

Sakura couldn't do anything but stare at his hand. _Is he apologizing?_ She blinked and quickly accepted his hand and shook it with a smile.

            "Nice to meet...you?" She quickly eyed the character behind Syaoran. "Hi, Wei!"

Syaoran also turned to see the person behind him and recognized him right away.

            "Wei!" He called. "Good to see you again..."

Wei bowed at him.

            "Good to see you too, Master Syaoran." Wei replied. "I see you have met Miss Sakura."

            "Umm...Yes, I did. Where's Meiling?" Syaoran asked. To Sakura, he must've asked the same thing almost a hundred times, which is starting to annoy her.

            "Master Meiling is at home right now. She came home late because of school work." Wei answered.

Sakura glared at Syaoran as if she was bragging at the fact that she was telling the truth. Syaoran glared at her too but ignored her, soon after.

            "May I get your luggage, Master Syaoran?" Wei asked him.

            "Yes. They're at the waiting area. I'll just stay here." Syaoran answered, pointing at the direction of where he came from.

            "With Miss Sakura?"

_Oh yeah, her._ Syaoran forgot that Sakura was there. _Oh well, maybe she isn't that bad._ He thought.

            "Yes, I'll just stay with her." Syaoran said. "You can go get my luggage now."

With that, Wei bowed at Syaoran and Sakura and walked away into the maze of other people, leaving the two behind. 

Despite the noise of the people in the airport, the two were quiet. Sakura was squeezing her hands strongly as if she was nervous about something. She wanted to say something but Syaoran was able to let something out first.

            "...Um...Sorry I yelled at you a while ago." He mumbled.

_What the hell did I just say?! Me apologize to a girl I barely knew?! Stupid! STUPID! _Syaoran mentally hit his head. He was never _soft_ on a girl, especially strangers. He wanted to have some fun, insulting a certain Sakura.

            "I mean...I forgive you." He quickly added, wearing a grin.

Sakura widened her eyes. _The nerve! He should be apologizing!_ She gave him a tight glare.

            "Are you saying everything is my fault?!" She retorted. 

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah! And I don't need some loser to fetch me!"

_Loser...? me?_ Sakura fumed.

            "I am not a loser!!" She yelled. "You jerk!"

            "Loser! Loser! Loser!" Syaoran taunted.

Sakura gritted her teeth to show her anger. _The big, dumb jerk!_ Her mind screamed. Her hands were as tight as her teeth, tight as she could throw a huge tantrum before anyone could say _chill out_. Seeing that the _jerk_ wouldn't stop pummeling her with insults like a jackhammer to a pavement, she kept silent as he may try to make the situation worse than it already is.

**

_Meanwhile, at Meiling's apartment..._

            "No no no! You're supposed to fold it slowly and carefully!" A very worried Tomoyo yelled at Meiling. "Don't lift the spoon and don't let the air out!"

Meiling, holding a big bowl in her left hand with a wooden spoon on the right, was folding or rather, destroying the dough. The dough she was 'folding' was made up of the mixture of flour, egg whites and tartar, which Tomoyo had personally made. They were trying to bake an Angel's Food Cake as a project in their baking class. But, it looks like, in Tomoyo's point-of-view, that is, their Angel's Food Cake is turning into Angel's Food _Crap_, thanks to Meiling's vigorous folding of the ingredients, which was one of the most delicate process of the whole thing.

            "Grr!! This stupid dough is too hard to fold! Ugh!" Meiling, now using two hands, used her full strength to actually turn one side of the dough on a side. "Tomoyo, what's wrong with the dough?!"

            "Give me that!" The raven-haired girl grabbed the wooden spoon from Meiling. "Obviously, you were too impatient in doing things. You gotta take it slowly and smoothly."

Meiling wiped her probably-stretched-up hands onto her white and red apron, and backed a few steps away to the side to watch Tomoyo fold the dough right. But, she noticed that Tomoyo was also having a hard time in folding the mixture. She blinked as she saw a drop of sweat fall down the side of Tomoyo's clear face, as if she was having difficulty with her own mixture.

Meiling looked at the white, round clock that was hanging on the cabinet. _7:19_, it read.

            _Where are Li Xiaolang, Sakura and Wei now? Aren't they supposed to be here by now?_

Meiling, then, turned back to Tomoyo, who wasn't folding anymore. More likely, her hand is on her chin, and she was staring at the innocent dough on the bowl, and tried to figure out what caused it to turn as hard as a rock. The wooden was left on the bowl, but it didn't sink down the quicksand of flour, tartar and egg whites, because of the dough's firmness and strength. It was just standing there like the leaning tower of Pisa.

Tomoyo and Meiling sighed at the pathetic sight. Tomoyo took a piece of paper towel and started wiping across the steel table, giving up in the baking project. Meiling, too, grabbed a piece of paper towel and did the same. Tomoyo stopped and blinked at herself, which see can see in the reflection of the steel table. She mentally forgave herself.

            "We...forgot to add water." She mumbled and smiled. "Let's start over again."

**

Sakura stared at the sight by the car window, watching every lamppost as they pass by in repetitive motion. She sighed quietly for the _nth _time while sitting. Finally, they were going home. Wei was driving silently, while Syaoran was sitting on the front seat, his arms folded, and his feet relaxed. He looked at the rear mirror in the middle and saw Sakura.

            "...Hey Loser Kinomoto." He called.

Sakura quickly snapped out of her momentum with the car window and glanced at the rear mirror and saw Syaoran's face. She glared daggers at his annoying face, but said nothing yet.

            "What do you want?"

Syaoran smirked.

            "Nothing. I just knew you would respond to your own name!" He announced.

            "Even a dog would respond to your cocky voice!" Sakura scowled. "Jerk."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Sakura's reflection. _She's a funny one..._ He thought. _This is going to be fun...while it lasts._ He shrugged.

            "Whatever, loser."

Sakura's already-gritted teeth are gritted again like before. She felt exploding at that moment like a bomb. But, somehow, she managed to still gather her words and throw them at Syaoran's annoying face.

            "The name's Kinomoto Sakura." She said, even if her teeth weren't really moving. "Not loser, okay?"

Syaoran reclined back to his seat, mentally grinning his heart out. He rested his hands behind his head and congratulated himself as if he made a big achievement.

            "I like _loser_ better." He simply said.

Sakura was silent as a pillow, enduring the boy's offensive talk, during the whole trip. She turned back to counting the light posts like she did before and somehow, turned a bit calm. After saying what he just said to Sakura, Syaoran felt better.

**to be continued...**

terra's notes: gawd! i'm so sorry chapter four came out late...very late. *bows 5485734 times* i will try to have the next chapter out by next week!:3 i hate school...

to tesuka: the reason that the characters are 17 (which you think is too old) is that when i researched about some of the schools in japan, i found out that students in some schools go through eighth grade before going to high school.^_^

i hope you guys can bear with me and review!Ü


End file.
